


Trashcan

by redshu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Will add characters when I write about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: A bunch of random short stories that I happen to think of. Some are nsfw (will indicate accordingly). Each story lives on its own. Called trashcan because it's probably trash.





	1. Senior, may I...? [Minho, Jisung] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that heat of the moment.

Jisung holds onto Minho’s hand. Endearing, lustful, _clearly his mind couldn’t think straight anymore._ Perhaps it was true. That Jisung could never think straight because of the guy before him.

 

“Jisung you can’t-,” Minho’s words get interrupted in just a second, that one moment where Jisung hates to control his feelings any much longer.

 

He embraces his lips against Minho’s, engulfing the pink shade it holds; his lips were sweet, _soft,_ and perfect to be whatever he had ever thought of.

 

Of course, Jisung wouldn’t have thought that far off with Minho, judging from the fact that the latter had barely done anything to him, with him _yet_.

 

Still, sensing Jisung’s lips on his, Minho feels the sudden urge to respond to it; he did, pressing his tongue closely against his, sliding at the edges, pulling at the sides. Minho doesn’t anticipate that he would have reacted to this sudden gesture, but perhaps. He wants to let his intoxicated mind take over, _he wants to let go of whatever he thought was holding him back all this while._

 

“Senior, I-,” Jisung doesn’t complete his sentence, his only focus was to complete the kissing that he was giving, and was receiving on the other end. Somehow, his confession doesn’t seem to be of high importance, instead, the fact that Minho was responding to him was.

 

“I-,” Jisung continues to no avail. His mind pays no interest to continue his words, because the texture, _the feelings_ that are smothering him overpowered whatever he had wanted to say.

 

But Minho, he wanted to know his words, even if his lips were well taken care of, _even if he had guessed it all, and he had guessed it correctly._

 

“Jisung tell me,” he utters, clinging onto his lip in sheer _want_ , pressing their lips together as he placed a hand around Jisung’s neck, pushing him closer.

 

Jisung doesn’t respond, but he climbs over Minho’s lap, and pushes him against the mattress before Minho could retaliate;

 

Fingers gracing Minho’s neck way too quickly, tongue kissing along his jawline, grinding his body downwards despite the call to his brain not to act so rashly.

 

“Jisung... _uh..._ ,” Minho isn’t given a chance to reply to that, because Jisung is kissing along his collarbone, probably somewhere he could call a ‘most sensitive part of his body’.

 

The sensations pushing away his last bit of sanity as Jisung’s fingers grace along the hem of his tshirt, threatening to push it upwards.

 

“Jisung, you haven’t... _uh..._ ,” he wasn’t prepared for Jisung undressing him in such a hurry, yet there wasn’t anything he could complain about.

 

His shirt rolled up against his chest while Jisung was already alternating between sucking and pulling against the skin, red patches blooming all over from the anticipation and abrasion.

 

“ _Jisung...._ ,” he moans, because the feelings and mess of thoughts were filling him up too quickly. It was not that he didn’t guess that Jisung had liked him that much, it was not that Jisung hasn’t shown enough.

 

He just wasn’t sure if he had expressed enough, that he had wanted something more with Jisung; _more than whatever it could consider as a fling._ He had wanted a real relationship because Jisung was someone he had truly cared about, he was someone Minho wanted to be with. It was not just a one time thing that could be brushed off easily with a few drinks and pretentious laughter.

 

“ _Senior..._ ,” Jisung sighed, tugging along the edges of his skin, close to his breast. It felt like electricity catching fire, _so hot,_ so much to take all at one go, Minho moans whiny but it pushes Jisung further.

 

“I want you,” he continues. _At this rate, Jisung is pushing all of Minho’s buttons, he feels an insane high._

 

“ _You knew right?_ ” Jisung questions, finally taking the bud of his nipple into his mouth, licking it till Minho felt like he was going to die from all the beautiful sensations, “the fact that I liked you for so long. You never responded, I never asked. _But you knew right?_ ”

 

Jisung is bombarding him with questions. But Minho hated it, he hates answering questions.

_Doesn’t Jisung know that? It’s been almost two years._

 

“Jisung I _hate_ questions,” he commanded, pressing up against the sheer force of Jisung’s body, flipping them over and pushing him down, “ask again and I’ll….”

 

Jisung was caught by surprise, not by his sudden attack, but just the fact that Minho, a reserved and cool guy, had responded in a way that Jisung felt was different from the person he had known all along.

 

His mouth was left agape when Minho presses down to kiss him. _Lips on lips_. His body locking him down in an instant. He feels constrained, yet Jisung seemed to be getting confidence not sure where and decides to challenge him.

 

“ _You’ll?_ ” Jisung works best with a hazy mind, just like this. Otherwise, the coward Jisung would have just recede to the corner and hide in fear. Yet, it is this attitude that triggers the primitive instinct of Minho and he takes over, biting Jisung harshly by the neck.

 

“Ask another question, and _I’ll make sure you can’t walk out properly tomorrow._ ” Minho hissed, the very words that make Jisung shiver, surprisingly not in horror, but in expectation.


	2. That Red Hoodie [Minho, Hyunjin] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is never as innocent as he seems.

Minho owes it to the red hoodie that Hyunjin is wearing _, that every time he loses control of his feelings,_ temptation dripping off his lust coated eyes as he watches Hyunjin tremble with _want_.

 

All the while, he wants to label Hyunjin as an expensive young man. Those beautiful Saint Laurent shirts and Balenciaga bags he carries around, those Chrome Hearts earrings that seem to fit him too well, not to forget the Gucci belt that is tugging on his waist too tightly for comfort.

 

But all of that was the best he could endure.

 

It is when he sees Hyunjin laying carelessly in bed, a huge red hoodie draped over his bare thighs, turning over to wave and smile at him with crescent eyes as Minho catches a glance at the stuff he is watching on the big screen; some melodrama that Hyunjin was always talking about, those ridiculous romantic comedies that make him laugh for no apparent reason.

 

_The seemingly innocent look on his face for that equally misleading show on the screen was nothing new to Minho._

 

When the older drops by every weekend, it seems like Hyunjin was always that small boy who only knew how to be nice and sweet and baby.

 

It’s when Minho shifts over to the huge bed Hyunjin could _definitely_ afford, pressing a soft palm over his golden locks of hair and licking the _shit_ out of his lips. The other hand sliding down his chest, abdomen and then squeezing between the gap between his thighs, where it is hard, _aching,_ bringing out more than the best smile Hyunjin could show.

 

“What have you been watching?” Minho’s voice is sweet like sugar as Hyunjin gasps, Minho’s fingers are cold over his erection in his freezing air-conditioned room as Minho presses a few buttons and the screen switches and there’s the actual video that his eyes were engulfing right before Minho had opened the door.

 

_At fucking full volume._

 

There’s a few flashes on the screen where Minho steals a glance at, he sniggers to himself before pressing a few more buttons to shut it up.

 

“Guess you’d want to get wet today _huh_ ,” Minho whispers against his ear, the breath tingles and Hyunjin laughs, reaching out a hand as Minho drags him by the wrist towards the bathroom.

 

No words needed to be said before Minho pushes Hyunjin into the shower and reaches for the knob.

 

Cold, torrents of water came hitting Hyunjin at the back of his head, while Minho gets splattered right on his hair.

 

Yet none of them are complaining when their clothes get soaking wet, Hyunjin’s red hoodie being drenched to the core, pressing onto his skin uncomfortably till Minho reaches a hand underneath the clothing.

 

“ _Who are you?_ ” Minho questions, pushing himself closer as his grip on his skin got tighter, the heat pooling at his stomach wildly.

 

He laps up the red plush lips feeding his way, plump and _everything Minho could ask for_.

 

_For such a perfect being like Hyunjin, Minho would never ask for more._

 

He glides the hand towards Hyunjin’s back, pulling him closer as Hyunjin throws both arms over his neck and pushes himself nearer.

 

He’s fucking _hard_ by now and grinds forward with much force, with that Minho’s hand gains access towards the crevice between his ass and presses a finger in between.

 

He whines and squirms, as Minho’s thighs spread his legs apart for greater comfort.

 

_Their lips still connected tightly, with no intention of letting go._

 

His fingers still rubbing intensely close to where he needs it, Hyunjin bends forward closer Minho, feeling his fingers prodding closely towards his hole.

 

Minho teases a little, circling around the red rim and it aches way too much, he wishes he could make Minho give in to him the way he does to Minho all the time. _Yet he loved that Minho was always dominating and Hyunjin wanted to listen._

 

He feels a thumb pushing into where he needs it, it’s bliss as he smiles into the kiss and Minho gets the signal, adding one two three more fingers till it’s full, sliding in and out vigorously till Hyunjin throws out a strangled moan.

 

Minho smirks, he found it. _Of course._

 

He presses yet another kiss to Hyunjin’s lips while working his fingers towards that angle, all the way till Hyunjin finally replies, “I’m Minho’s boy. _Your favourite red hoodie boy_.”


	3. I Hate It That I Love You [Hyunjin, Jeongin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin still doesn’t know. Hyunjin was glad, but it was hurting him so badly.

It has been countless times that he had bought something for Jeongin. First it was that green striped shirt. Then it was the whole bunch of boyish toys that had fit his image way too well. Not soon after it was the online game subscription package. _More often than not, it was fried chicken._

 

Unfortunately, Hyunjin had completely forgotten about Jeongin’s words the day before.

 

“Hyunjin, I’m on a diet,” the younger boy sighs, sauntering to the kitchen table and taking a good look at the chicken. It was from his favourite store a few streets away. The fact that Hyunjin had made the effort to walk there and walk back just to get that, had made Jeongin’s heart sour with guilt.

 

He stares _and stares_ , if only the chicken could fill his taste buds just like that without adding more weight to his body, _how glad could he be_. It was not like he was overweight, but as an idol trying to replace his cute image with a tougher one before their next comeback, fried chicken seemed disruptive to his plans.

 

The members had been given a few days of break, the rest of the members were all out and about or back at home spending time with their family. Jeongin didn’t go back because his family was overseas, while Hyunjin... _Hyunjin didn’t mention why he was still in the dorm the members had shared._

 

Upon hearing Jeongin’s words, there was just this unexplainable anger that had crept up Hyunjin’s shoulders. He just scoops up the bucket of chicken and carries it to the living room.

 

“It’s okay, I bought it because it was on promotion today. _I can just eat it by myself_ ,” he snaps a little too loudly, grabbing onto the television remote to turn on the Netflix video he was watching right before he left.

 

As the video starts to play, he grabs onto the first piece of chicken he sees and takes a huge bite off the meat. Barely finish chewing, he takes another, _and yet another_. No matter had well it was seasoned today, every bite he took was _bitter_ and bland. He couldn’t blame the store though, it was all his fault.

 

Hyunjin hates that he feels like that. All this while, it seems like nothing he did was right. Nothing had made him happy. Whenever he went out alone, there was always something that had caught his eyes and was related to Jeongin. _As always, he feels compelled to make sure to get it for him._ It was not like Jeongin had needed all that. _But Hyunjin wanted to make Jeongin happy._

 

He owes all of it to the time where he bought that box of choco pie because it was on sale in the supermarket. It was a simple gesture but it had made the members so happy _as if they had just dug up gold from the ground._ Especially for Jeongin, his eyes had lit up to form crescents, even though Hyunjin knew very well that he could always purchase the same item by himself. It was probably different because it came as a surprise? Or that he was too lazy to head to the store? _Hyunjin was guessing along that line._

 

After eating that one tiny pie, he was smiling from ear to ear for the whole day. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile too. _The boy had looked so happy, because of his actions._ From then on, it seemed like he couldn’t stop anymore. Any chance that could make the boy happy, Hyunjin would have given it a shot. Though most of the time, Jeongin’s reaction was far from what he had wished for. That boy was blunt with his words, and for instances like this, _it had hurt his feelings._

 

Having said that, Jeongin was not a creature without feelings either. Clearly, Hyunjin was unhappy with his underwhelming reaction which made Jeongin feel bad.

 

Walking over to the older boy, Jeongin had heard soft sniffling sounds coming from the sofa. _Obviously, it was Hyunjin._ To be honest, Hyunjin had told himself numerous times not to break down in times like this.

_So what if Jeongin doesn’t reciprocate his feelings? No big deal, he can just settle it on his own. His feelings could be kept to himself, they could still be friendly with each other, have fun together as a group. Anyway they were groupmates and all had to go on well._

 

But things were always easier said than done. Every rejection he had received from Jeongin felt like a _stab_ to his heart. It was not that he wasn’t sad if any of the other members did not respond positively to his actions, because in the first place, _he knows he hasn’t been putting in the effort._

 

Jeongin on the other hand, was always _special_ to him. Part of him wants to love him like a real brother would, yet the other part of him, _the hidden part of him knows that he owns a secret place in his heart._ Somewhere that no one else could infiltrate, no one else could bother him or affect him as much as this boy would.

 

Thinking of Chan’s words the day before, “Hyunjin you’ll be fine right? _Don’t go too harsh on yourself,_ just have fun together okay?”

 

He had confided in Chan a few months back, when the stress of this kept pushing him out of focus in the midst of their comeback promotions. He was glad that Chan was a great friend, leader and listening ear, embracing who he was and who he had liked. _A dependable shoulder to lean on when Hyunjin felt like he was about to crumble, but at this instance, Chan was not here._ Hyunjin is left alone with Jeongin and is at a loss about how to handle his messed-up feelings.

 

At this juncture, his entire focus was out of the television screen, the piece of chicken he was holding placed back into the box, he was using his forearm to wipe off the tears that kept flowing down his cheeks.

 

Perhaps something worse than loving Jeongin this way was the _fear that Jeongin ever finds out that he had loved him this way_. He had wished that he could remain smiley and positive for Jeongin, yet this stupidly emotional side of him keeps surfacing and now it’s right in front of Jeongin’s eyes.

 

_He fears the worst, but the worst finds him because even he knew his actions were way too obvious._

 

“Hyunjin I’m sorry,” Jeongin utters. He sounds _afraid_ , Hyunjin knew it was because of his sudden actions that had caught the younger off guard.

 

It triggers him to shake his head wildly, his arm still covering his eyes. _Who was more afraid here?_ Hyunjin didn’t dare to look at Jeongin by the eye, because if he did, and with Jeongin’s intelligence, he’ll probably figure out sooner or later all of Hyunjin’s feelings that he was trying so badly to hide.

 

Jeongin, who had been standing right before him, decided to sit down right at the sofa beside Hyunjin. He pulls Hyunjin’s arm away by the wrist, “Hyunjin, I didn’t mean to make you sad. We can share the chicken, okay? My diet can be pushed to tomorrow. _Please don’t cry_.”

 

That worried look on Jeongin’s face was completely avoided by the crying boy, whose arm was now held away from his face but still, he had kept his eyes shut.

 

Hyunjin was making wild guesses that by now, Jeongin probably thinks he’s a freak for crying just because Jeongin was not keen to eat the chicken he had bought. Yet when he offers to, Hyunjin still didn’t felt good. _It was like a left slap to the face, and then a right slap._ Probably doing nothing would have been the best, but he chose to get him the chicken in the first place, _but his good intentions didn’t turn out well._

 

Jeongin is still caught a loss of what to do. Hyunjin’s sudden outburst had shocked him out of his senses, so he does what he thinks is the best he could do, as a friend and _brother_ he saw Hyunjin as; _he threw both arms along Hyunjin’s waist and hugged him tightly, fitting his chin nicely along the crook of his neck and patting his back softly._

 

“Stop crying will you?” Jeongin sighs in a sweet voice, trying to coax the elder.

 

 “I’ll eat the chicken you bought, I knew you went all the way there to get it for me. Thank you Hyunjin, I really appreciate your thoughtfulness. _What will I do without you?_ ” Jeongin says, a dimpled smile plastered across his face, “you’re the best _brother_ I could ever ask for.”

 

_Jeongin still doesn’t know._

 

Hyunjin was glad that it was still kept as a secret, but he was back to square one trying to keep his feelings to himself. _It hurts so fucking bad_ , he wished that he wasn’t like that, he wished he saw Jeongin like how the younger sees him.

 

Yet feelings that has been given can no longer be taken back. Even if it was just one-sided, Hyunjin believes he can just live with it. And if it reaches a day where Jeongin knows, then so be it. _He will just give Jeongin what he can._

 

And as if crying could solve problems, _he cried harder than he ever did upon hearing Jeongin’s words._


End file.
